Daughter of the Enemy
by hokama
Summary: A girl appers and claimes to be sasuke's neice. how will he react? and whats wwith her infatuation with incest? incest lemon and lime in later chapter. dedicated to my friend robert who enjoys incest. compleatly AU dont hurt me for it.


A/n: here it is. My newest fic. Well not my newest. I have several written just not typed. If you're wondering why this is rated, M there is incest lemon and lime in future chapters.

**Daughter of the enemy chapter 1: Answers**

'Who is this girl?' Sasuke thought.

"Come on! If you don't want to die, take my hand!" the girl shouted down to him.

Sasuke was dangling off the side of a cliff. A mysterious girl lay on the edge, reaching down to him. With his chakra almost drained, it would be too risky to try to climb the side. He extended his free are up. If this girl was going to save him, she needed to do it. Now. She took his hand in one of hers and pulled upward.

'How can she be this strong? She only looks t be about 18.' He thought as she pulled with one arm.

"Oof" he complained as he landed on top of her.

"Can you get off me? Like NOW?" she asked, aggravated. Sasuke rolled off her onto the ground beside her. He gazed upward toward the ever – darkening sky.

"Who are you?" he asked her. He shifted his gaze to her face. She looked so familiar to him.

"My name is Uch… I mean… rage. Cat rage. And your name is?'

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha? Are you Itachi's brother?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. " Yes"

"I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?"

"People. Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru?"

"Yeah. Before I killed him."

"You killed Orochimaru." Sasuke almost let his face show shock. Almost.

"Yeah I did. I also burned most of sound to the ground."

Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow arched elegantly.

"It's true. I lived there. Orochimaru raised and trained me. When he had nothing left to teach, I got rid of him." She pulled a bottle from her pocket and took a swing. She held it out the bottle to Sasuke.

"Want some?"

Sasuke looked at it and sniffed. It smelled of alcohol. Sake probably. He shook his head. Cat shrugged.

"How old are you anyway?"

"As of today, I am 14 years old. If you don't understand that, today is my 14th birthday."

"Strange. Today is my 21st."

"I know."

Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"Never mind how I know that." She looked out at the ridge on the other side of the canyon. Sasuke took this time to get a good look at her.

"You look so familiar. Almost like I've met you before. Or met someone related to you."

Cat tensed "I – I don't know what your talking about." She said, a little too quickly. Sasuke noticed and activated his sharingan. Cat looked around nervously. As if looking for an escape.

"Your chakra is so similar…" something in his mind clicked. "So similar to Itachi's. How is that possible?" he asked. Suspicious, yet confused.

Cat sighed. "I might as well tell you. I knew you'd figure it out eventually. I'm his daughter. He had a one-night fling with my mom one time. Then he left. My mom got pregnant, and he was my father. My mom dies in a freak accident just after I turned two. I'm not sure how I ended up with Orochimaru." Cat shrugged. Sasuke looked away, genuinely shocked.

'_I'm an uncle.'_

Cat interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah I know. Its hard to believe." She shook her head. "I'm on my to Konoha. Can you take me there?"

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I hate my father. I met him a couple weeks back. Nearly killed him too…" She trailed off

"You nearly killed him. How? I'm not even stronger them him."

"Its amazing what you can do when you have the ability to do jutsu without hand seals."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. I also have the ability to control 5 out of 7 elements."

"What ones? I can do jutsu from all. But how can you control them?"

"I don't really know. I can control earth, air, fire, water, and lightning."

"Impressive." Sasuke sat up. "Sure, I'll take you to Konoha."

"Thanks uncle Sasuke!!" she yelled happily before tackling him t the ground. She laughed loudly before hopping up and running off into the distance. Not very fast running, Sasuke ran after her.

"This girl is the only family I have. Might as well be happy about it." He smiled as he ran, not a smirk, but a real smile.

A/N: well here is chapter one. All finished. REVIEWS!! I haven't been getting very many. It makes my sad!! Well anyway, as usual flames are welcome.


End file.
